


Cosmos

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fours stars die. Two phenomena are formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmos

Four stars die. Two phenomena are formed.

Buffy and Angel had been like two black holes of angst and pain and torment. When they had been together, they fed off each other’s worst qualities, creating a super massive black hole of endless suffering. They had loved each other, been hopelessly attracted to one another’s gravitational field, drawing each other in before sucking in the world around them, destroying themselves and everything in their paths. All the horror in their lives build on top of itself, creating something unimaginably terrible, even if it was a little beautiful.

Buffy was a black hole, and so was Angel.

Cordelia had been perky and upbeat and fabulous. And a little ditzy, unaware of the destruction she’d sent out around her, while Angel was fully aware of the destruction he dragged in one himself and others.

Spike had been wild and uncontrollable, sending out his own wave of annihilation, not caring who was hurt in the process. In fact, he thrived on the ruin of others, it was what he lived for.

Spike and Cordelia were supernovas.

Something miraculous happened when a black hole met a supernova. Their equal but opposing destructive forces cancelled each other out, creating a void where there had once been terror.

Angel and Cordelia met. Angel found happiness and joy without suffering. Cordelia found that joy and happiness didn’t exist without suffering.

Spike and Buffy met. Buffy learned what it was like to love without constant pain. Spike learned to love.

Four stars die. Two phenomena are formed.

Two black holes, two supernovas, each wreaking havoc, until they come together and negate themselves.

Four stars die. Two phenomena are formed.


End file.
